Playboy
by carolinemalfoy737
Summary: Draco Malfoy likes to play the field, so to speak. What happens when he sets his sights on Hermione Granger, who is in love with another man, who doesn't notice her until now? Post-Hogwarts goodness, edited by yours truly!


**Playboy**

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize belongs to me. However, I do have some of my own characters - no stealing those please.**

oOo

Hermione Granger found herself staring at the back of her colleague Edward Brennan's head again. She was at the office, supposed to be doing something or other a little more productive than thinking, _Man he is hot._

She sat in a room with about five of her old classmates and some other young people everyday, looking at papers and reports and other _incredibly_ interesting files. Her year at Hogwarts had been all specially recommended for the Auror office, after the war, due to their firsthand experience. What most had not expected was that all they would do was paperwork.

At first Hermione nearly died of boredom (oh yes, even a bookworm can get bored) but later realized there were quite a few attractive males sharing her office. Yes, this was how horrid the job was. Even _Hermione Granger_ was reduced to staring at guys the whole day.

But Edward was _hot_. Like Abercrombie-model hot. And, he was single as a pringle.

Hermione was _obsessed_.

A few months after the final battle, she started dating Ron, and they had worked out (meaning fighting and making up) for approximately three weeks. Then he started seeing this other girl from France, and the relationship ended there. Personally, Hermione was quite glad.

After the Ron fiasco, she saw some other men, but they were all douchebags or just plain pricks. _Oh, why couldn't anyone from work ask her out? Specifically, one hot blond guy named Edward?_

The clock chimed at five, rescuing everyone from their daydreams. With much shuffling of papers and adjusting of glasses, the office cleared out. And it was just Edward and Hermione.

Hermione gulped. Oh no, she was going to make a complete fool out of herself…

Edward looked up at the empty office and smiled absently, barely glancing at Hermione. He packed his briefcase and with a quick "see you around" left the office.

Hermione sighed. What did she expect, she rationalized. It's not as if this relationship wasn't one way.

Just then her phone beeped. (She was a normal modern human being okay?) It was Ginny Weasley. _Come to leaky cauldron in twenty?_ it read.

Hermione sighed again. What other choice did she have, other than going home to see her empty apartment? It's not as if she had a hot date, she thought irately, thinking of Edward. Sure, she replied.

She left the Ministry through the telephone booth, then apparated straight to the pub. It was busy, most tables full. Being twenty minutes early, she thought, glancing up at the menu, I might just drink my "sorrows" away. Hermione could be a drama queen when she wanted.

oOo

Ginny arrived on time with two other girls trailing. Lavender Brown and Luna Lovegood, both not Hermione's type of people, but she had to admit, they'd matured. Lavender, at least. However, she used that "maturity" to print gossip articles about various celebrities in, surprise, the Daily Prophet. So, still not Hermione's best friend.

"Hey home girl," Ginny launched her petite self onto Hermione.

"Hi Ginny," Hermione said quite muffled under Ginny's weight. When she was released from the "hug" (it was less of an embrace than a weapon) she greeted the other girls.

"Hey," Lavender said half-heartedly, glancing around the pub, probably looking for guys. Luna merely smiled.

"Sooooo," Ginny said, leaning forward. "How's the romance going? You and Ken doll coming along?"

Hermione grimaced. "He doesn't even know I exist, honestly."

"Aw, pity. Harry-"

She was interrupted by Lavender hissing over the table, "Guys, those hotties over there are totally checking us out. Stay cool, _please_."

Hermione sneaked a quick glance to where Lavender was gesturing. They were okay, but not hotter than Edward.

Ginny seemed to know what Hermione was thinking. "Girl, if you don't consider other options other than Barbie boy, you will stay single forever. Those guys are hot, okay? If I wasn't dating Harry…" She made a crude hand gesture.

" _Ginny_!"

"I'm serious… Oh, don't look now, but they're coming over." She waved at something behind Hermione's back.

"What?" Hermione hissed. She couldn't tell whether Ginny was joking or not. She really hoped she was; she was in no mood or dress to deal with flirting guys. Unless one of them was Edward, of course.

Then the absolute last person she ever expected to see now appeared in front of her.

" _Goyle_?" she spat.

It was, indeed, Gregory Goyle. He had grown up slightly, but still looked rather like he would starve if he was left on his own in a grocery store.

But if he was here, then…

Hermione inwardly groaned. Surrounding their table were four ex-Slytherins from their year - Zabini, Nott, and Malfoy. Though she had to admit, the other three were quite good-looking. Scratch that - Zabini and Malfoy were positively mouthwateringly hot.

"Hey boys," Lavender said in a low voice. Hermione cringed slightly. She'd never really liked Lavender - she was always so promiscuous. Though of course, it may have only bothered Hermione since she was all the way down at the other end of the spectrum.

Zabini smirked at her. "Ah, Brown. You seem very… fine." Was there a hidden meaning? Most likely, because Lavender blushed crimson and giggled slightly.

Malfoy grabbed a chair from the next table and pulled up next to Hermione, one arm slung back behind the chair back.

"Granger," he said. "Haven't changed much, I see. What sane woman wears work clothes to a bar? Heard of having fun?"

Hermione gave a sneer worthy of a Slytherin. "And what straight man cares about women's fashion? Heard of attracting the other gender?"

"Ooh, Malfoy!" Nott cried. "Burned!"

Malfoy grinned devilishly. "Oh I attract them, don't worry Granger. Nothing I do can repel them, in fact." He leaned in towards Hermione and placed a finger on her lips. She recoiled in disgust. "You'll see, soon. Unless you're not a woman, then I can't help you." Then he turned to Luna and began chatting her up.

Hermione must have looked very affronted, because Zabini sat down on the other side of her and patted her back.

"Congratulations! You are officially the first straight woman who has resisted the Malfoy charm!" he told her.

"Are you serious? It isn't exactly hard," Hermione scowled. Well, if only because of their history, but…

"Oh, but no, dear Granger. Most women will melt like _this_ ," Malfoy cut in, pressing his cool hand to her upper arm and pulling her away from the table.

Hermione found herself alarmingly close to his face. _No no no no she would not kiss him, no she would not,_ she repeated to her head which was become rather fuzzy. _His lips looked so soft - wait what, no! Snap out of it, Hermione!_

But before she could he moved forward and her eyes closed on their own accord… then the bastard, the idiotic prick, moved slightly upward and pecked the tip of her nose.

Hermione jerked away, completely embarrassed and flustered. How did she fall for that?

"You see," Malfoy said matter-of-factly as though explaining to her that the sky was blue. "It's not as easy as you think."

Hermione said the first thing that came out of her mouth, "You're such a _tease_!"

"Oh, you're already admitting it now? So I am irresistible," Malfoy said, smirking. He leaned back and eyed her. "I was kidding before. You've changed a lot, actually."

"Oh? In what way?" Hermione said, trying to feel braver. But his closeness and intoxicating cologne did not in any way help.

"Well," Malfoy breathed, moving closer. "You've matured, for one. Mentally… and physically."

Just as his lips neared hers, and her mind was screaming, DO IT DO IT DO IT, he pulled away. He smirked again at Hermione's expression.

"I'm not the type of bloke who gives kisses for free, you know. I deserve at least, what do you say, a date?"

 _What_? Hermione's mind screamed. _Draco Malfoy just asked me on a date? What just happened to the universe? WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE RIGHT NOW!_

"I'll think about it," she found herself replying coyly. Mentally she saw herself beating herself with a broom. _What the heck, Hermione? Flirting?_

"Think fast, now." Then Malfoy left her table. The nerve of him - he just stood up and LEFT!

Hermione stayed at the table a little longer, gulping down a drink before returning to her friends. Zabini was now openly flirting with Ginny, and while Ginny wasn't exactly flirting back, she wasn't looking too upset, either.

Hermione decided now would be a good moment to cut in before Ginny forgot she was engaged and did something drastic.

"Hey Gin! We should leave soon, it's nearly six-thirty, won't Harry be worried?" Translation: get off of Zabini before you go and spend the night with him at a hotel!

Ginny smirked at Zabini. "Well, duty calls, see you around?"

"You know how to contact me," he winked. Then he turned to Hermione. "Where'd Draco go? Had a good snog-fest?"

Hermione blushed slightly. "No, not one. And I have no clue where he went."

"Here, love." Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin as Malfoy suddenly appeared at her shoulder and handed her a glass of what she hoped was not spiked with anything, as she gulped it down quickly. "Blaise, I was talking to her not you, dream on."

Zabini flipped him the bird and got up. "I need a drink, wait up."

Malfoy smiled devilishly. "Now, Granger. Yes or no?"

Hermione's eyes widened. Not in front of Ginny and Lavender! The whole of the wizarding community would find out before they even got out of the bar! Lavender was probably already jotting this down!

"Not now!" Hermione hissed, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him away.

"Why not," he said amusedly. "I need to know before tomorrow evening, anyhow. What do you like, by the way, French or Italian?"

"You are so _arrogant_! Neither, what about that, hmm?"

"Alright, French it is. I heard there's a new restaurant outside London that's pretty good. Pick you up at-"

Hermione did not hear the time for there was a loud squeal from both Lavender and Ginny. All of a sudden they were grabbing her arms and bouncing up and down. "Say yes say yes say yes!" Ginny chanted.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Malfoy. "Oh-"

"Yes! She said yes!" Ginny squealed to him. "Oh, thank goodness, Hermione, good judgement for once! We have to go shopping _right_ _now_! Sorry Malfoy, pick her up at seven!"

Then she and Lavender practically dragged her away from a highly amused-looking Malfoy and into the closest department store.

Oh lord, Hermione thought as both squealed over the perfume section. What did I just get myself into?

oOo

 **Okay, this is my new story. I know you all want me to keep going with Fifty Shades, but this is going to be a long one (I know, I'm such a quitter) soooooooooooooo I am going to have to take a break with that. I'll probably rewrite some chapters for that and fix it up… later.**

 **But please, review on this story. This is my main focus now! I'm going to update every three/four days. Don't give up! Luv ya all! Mwah! 3**


End file.
